His Mistake and Future
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Nicky Harper knew that he had made one massive mistake and he planned on correcting it, and making them his future.


**His Mistake and Future**

**Chapter 1.**

Nicholas 'Nicky' Harper would go back on this event, finding it to be one of the biggest mistakes and _best _mistakes, he would ever make. It changed everything for the sixteen-year-old, both then and for the future.

The mistake? Jasper.

See, for the last god knows how long, the ballet dancing Jasper had been dropping in after dance classes for a quick snack at the Get Sporty Cafe. No harm in that, at least for the first few visits where Nicky _hadn't_ caught the boy starting at him every time he turned around and bit his lip with a silent moan over the dark-haired boy's ass. It was after a few that Jasper began getting a little more obvious around Nicky, striking up conversations with the young chef and slowly adding hints of lust and flirtation into his words that made Nicky blush.

Sometimes he would forget to even order anything, just sitting alone at a table smiling at the Harper boy whenever he walked by. When things got quiet Nicky would stick around and chat, not fully understanding why his heart was fluttering faster when they spoke. Occasionally, he even found himself ignoring something on the grill in order to talk with the bulked up, muscular dancer.

Jasper eventually became an everyday occurance, sitting at the table on the right closest to the kitchen where Nicky could see him smiling at nothingness and was able to admire the dancer's dimples. When Nicky caught himself staring he would shake himself out of it only to be back at it again a few minutes later.

There was just _something _that kept him on Jasper.

He started to recognise Jasper's orders, knowing what he wanted and on what day he wanted it. Mondays was a glass of water, Tuesdays was nothing, Wednesday he would order some chocolate cake, then on Thursdays class ran late and the Cafe closed before Jasper got there, but on Friday through Sunday he would drop in a few times and order an actual meal. Usually chips, hotdogs or something like that. Nicky would have them on and ready before Jasper even sat down. The brunette would always smile and thank him.

It was a strange sweetness just between the two that amazingly nobody had paid much attention to. The Quads had long suspected Nicky wasn't quite interested with girls, and Jasper was so casual with everything that it was no surprise when Dawn noticed a little flirting with boys. It had gotten a little awkward the previous Sunday however, as Nicky had done so without even _asking _Jasper what he wanted. He had simply presented the dish the moment Jasper had arrived in the cafe. Jasper has responded with a light chuckle and asked how Nicky knew, he was in the mood for that.

This wasn't the mistake, however.

The mistake in question, happened on a Thursday, surprisingly. He had checked the clock for the last hour around the time Jasper got there on any other day only to once more be disappointed to find that he would spend the night without talking to his crush. The minutes ticked by and it fully set in that Jasper wasn't going to make it tonight, either.

Closing time came around and everyone filed out the door, chatting casually as Nicky started to close the blinds. His family already went home leaving him to close up shop as he _demanded_ to do each Thursday.

With his head hung low Nicky reached the door and flipped the closed sign, about to pull the blinds and lock the door when there was some loud cry from down the street. His ears pricked up and Nicky's eyes went wide. Throwing the door open, he peeked out to see a boy running towards the stoor.

Jasper.

"_WAIT! _DON'T CLOSE YET!" The ballet dancer pleased, his feet carrying him as fast as they could.

While he knew he shouldn't, Nicky stopped himself. Instead, smirking a little as he responded. "We _are _already closed, Jasper…"

"I _know_ but class finished slightly early today, so I was hoping- Is there any way you can just let me in, Nicky?" Jasper breathed heavily, his chest heaving with effort from running from the dance studio. Sweat dripped from his forehead and had soaked into his white tee, making the fabric stick to his bulky form and slightly see through.

Nicky's eyes drifted down to Jasper's chest, widening at the amazingly sexy view of his ripped chest through the transparent shirt. While he already _loved_ seeing Jasper in his dance uniform, black sweat pants that showed off his perfect firm bubble butt and white shirt that contrasted his olive skin. However, now being able to see Jasper's chest through the fabric was making his cock rise to life. His eyes following the definition and begging to see more.

He didn't notice he fell silent for a few seconds, but Jasper was taking a breather so didn't notice.

"You are lucky, that I haven't turned off the kitchen yet." Nicky replied, opening the door slightly for the dancer. He loved having the late shift and being the one to keep the Get Sporty Kitchen clean. It allowed him to make sure it was up to his level of perfection.

A thankful Jasper walked inside, relieved that the AC was still running to cool him down. Nicky followed him inside for once being the one to watch _Jasper's_ ass wiggle as they walked towards the Cafe. Biting his lip, the chef dragged his eyes away with a quiet whine trying to deny how _badly_ he wanted it.

Trying to ignore Jasper's firm looking ass, Nicky asked. "So what's the tum feel like tonight?"

Jasper's stomach was kicking him. It was dinner time and it was empty. "Um… Chef's suggestions?"

Nicky chuckled.

"I don't even know what we have left, want to come and see?"

"Oh, I can come into the kitchen today?" Jasper's face lit up, his dimples showing as he flashed an innocent smile. "I'd love to see where you actually do the work,"

"Well, no one else is around so you can join me _or _you can sit there and wait for me to _serve you_…" Nicky added, almost purring the last two words.

Jasper giggled, having taken notice of the slight purr. It was amusing and somewhat sexy for the sixteen-year-old chef to purr like that, and had Jasper's lips wetten as his throat grew dry. Struggling to find the right words that didn't outright _scream_ 'fuck me!' or make him sound too obvious. So he simply followed into the kitchen with a blush on his olive cheeks, watching as Nicky's toned ass wiggled and he grabbed an apron.

The words caught in his throat, with Jasper croaking. "S-so what are you _serving_ m-me, Nicky?"

"Well I _could _cook you up a hot dog if you want something _long _or I think we have the ingredients for one of my famous burgers." Nicky suggested, looking through the fridges while wiggling his ass a little, subconsciously. He could feel the eyes on him, enjoying Jasper's stare. "See anything you like?"

"Oh yeah-" Jasper blurted out. "Uh th-that cake still good? Sw-sweet tooth, ya know?"

Nicky laughed. "Of course, you would be after the _last _slice of my Triple Chocolate layer cake… you're lucky you're such a _good _customer since I was going to be munching on this one."

Drooling after hearing _chocolate_, Jasper forgot about the sexy ass in front of him as cake filled his mind and his stomach growled. Opening a draw with a cute little label, he took out two spoons and presented them with a smirk. "Well why don't we just share it? I mean, you're all done with work so nobody's going to know…"

"Offering to share a dessert Jasper? Mighty _couple-like _of you." Nicky teased.

Blushing, Jasper's eyes darted away. "Is that a _bad_ thing?"

"Not at all, does the romantic also want a drink with _two _straws?" Nicky continued, amusement hiding his own blush.

Taking the slice from the fridge, he grinned broadly while making his way over to the silver bench in the middle of the kitchen. Setting down the place before taking the strawberry off of the top and taking it into his mouth. Something that Jasper watched with a mixture of jealousy and arousal, staring as Nicky slowly took the red fruit passed his lips and slowly sunk his teeth in. His favourite food, even above chocolate, was easily strawberries. And Nicky knew full well.

In fact, the Triple Chocolate cake with Strawberries hadn't debuted until _after _Nicky had learnt about Jasper's chocolate love.

Crossing the room to stand opposite Nicky, Jasper sliced his spoon through the soft Triple Chocolate layered cake then brought it to his mouth. Their eyes met as they ate, suddenly feeling awkward being so close. A giggle escaped both boys.

"You know you've got frosting on your nose?" Jasper said with a soft grin.

Nicky smirked a little. "Oh… silly me… you wouldn't know someone who could _clean _that for me, do you?"

Jasper didn't hesitate to react. He licked Nicky.

"Jas-Jasper!" Nicky blushed, fighting back a moan.

"So-sorry I- I just…"

Words couldn't finish that sentence, so instead Jasper brought their lips together for a soft kiss. His eyes closed as he cupped Nicky's soft cheek, pulling the chef deeper into the kiss and moaned softly as he finally got a taste of him. Their soft lips pushed together hard, both boys leaning into it until they were making out over the cake. Soft moans drifted between kisses, turning both on to no end. Jasper's cock was harder than rock inside his dark sweats, grinding subconsciously into the bench. Eventually his lips parted and felt Nicky's tongue slip into his mouth.

While he hadn't exactly thought that he would let Nicky's tongue dominate him, Jasper moaned into the kiss as Nicky's tongue pinned his own after a short wrestling match between the two. Each showcasing the need and passion that had built up over the last while of being around each other.

They _both _wanted this.

Once Nicky had taken control of the kiss, the slightly younger of the two boys began exploring the mouth of the cute ballet dancer. Blushing a little himself when he felt Jasper wrap his arms around his neck in order to pull him deeper into the kiss. Causing Nicky to have to grab onto the bench, just to stabilize himself. Without noticing it the two moved away from the bench and Nicky's hands drifted to Jasper's hips, pulling the boy towards him to close the distance. Deepening their passionate, heated kiss by grinding into the other boy.

Passion and raw lust was dripping from the teenage boys, as they _finally _gave into their interest in each other.

Breaking the kiss for just a moment, Jasper gasped. "I've been crushing- mmmph… on you f-for so long!"

"R-Really?" Nicky blushed, shocked that someone as hot as Jasper could be interested in _him_. Jasper was like a god in the looks and body department and he was _just _Nicky. Regardless he kept kissing harder and deeper, taking over the boy's mouth.

Not wanting to lose this memory, if he woke up and Jasper disappeared.

"A sexy chef," Jasper moaned, pulling away from the tongue invading his mouth, "With amazing food. Wh-why do you think I'm here every day? Mm... My mom would love you!"

"S-Sexy? You're the only _sexy _one around here Jasper, I'm just Nicky… Dicky's the hot one of the quads." Nicky blushed.

Jasper giggled as he slipped a hand into Nicky's shirt and palmed over the boy's bare chest. Making Nicky shiver. "Eh Dicky's alright but he's got nothing on you. I'd much rather a _sexy as HELL_ chef who thinks I'm sexy too,"

"Y-You're the sexy as hell one, _not me_…" Nicky muttered, mostly to himself.

"_Nicky_…" Jasper sighed, pushing Nicky back against the bench and continuing to feel up his body but now using both hands to worship his slim form. Wishing the apron and shirt were out of the way. "Can I show you how sexy I think you are?"

Needing time to process Jasper, Nicky decided to be a little cheeky and quickly grabbed a bit of cake and shoved it into his mouth. Blushing as he muttered out. "U-Uh not now… eating!"

It wasn't his finest moment.

Rolling his eyes, the playful dancer slipped down and started to untie the apron. Slowly pulling the back cord as he moved in and took a second lick of his crush, stealing a few chocolaty crumbs with a satisfied smile. The apron came loose so Jasper smirked before pulling it off and tossing it aside. The christmas-themed garment lying there in a crumpled heap. Blushing from Jasper attempting to _strip _him, Nicky darted away from the muscular slightly older boy with a nervous blush, offering up his handful of cake.

"W-Would you like some chocolate cake?"

Jasper ignored the offer and closed the distance again, making sure Nicky was firmly against the wall as he started on the boy's white button-up. Slowly grinding his hard length into Nicky and popping the buttons nice and slow, each time getting a better view of the boy's olive chest that he had been craving. Jasper had imagined stripping Nicky more times than he could count, each time playing it through his head slowly unbuttoning his adorable uniform for this gorgeous sight.

Nicky's shirt fell open, framing his smooth, slim chest perfectly. It was a mouthwatering sight, his smooth and almost boyish body with a lightly defined four-pack etching into the middle. Jasper didn't hesitate to run both hands up Nicky's hips, rubbing with his thumbs and massaging the bare chested boy. Pausing around the light pink nipples to caress them softly, worshipping his sexy chef. Each time Jasper's thumbs flicked the nibs made Nicky jump.

"Y-You know it's not really safe to cook naked…" Nicky shivered, eyes rolling back. "Jasper…!"

"I don't care," Jasper pouted slightly as he moved down to plant a soft kiss on Nicky's left pec. "You're too hot and I've been waiting to see you like this, since I began coming here weeks ago! Didn't you notice me almost working out _right _in front of you!"

Nicky throbbed from the sensations and recalling Jasper's posing as he waited for meals. Wishing for his _own _view, Nicky attempted something. "Would have noticed more if you didn't have your shirt on…"

"Oh _really_? Well let's see if you notice me more _now,_"

Jasper picked at his sticky, transparent shirt with a grin. In one quick motion the dancer peeled it up and off of his broad body, stripping down to _only_ a pair of sweats. Nicky almost creamed himself staring at the utterly ripped overdefined body of Jasper, his eyes unable to focus on _one_ part of his body. The lines were cut deep into his chest like it was carved from stone, sharp enough to cut glass. His olive washboard abs glistening with sweat, adding to the already amazing definition. It was like something you would see in an action movie on some billionaire actor or model.

Nicky was loving it.

His eyes moved down, starting at Jasper's darkish pink nipples and feeling the strange desire to suck them. Drifting lower, his eyes took their sweet time admiring Jasper's deep-set abs and smooth v-line, however hated having to stop at the hem of his sweats. The outie belly button was cute, but nothing on the ripped body before him.

Nicky found himself unable to stop himself from blurting out, without any filters. "Holy- Y-You are fucking _hot_…"

Now it was the dancer's turn to blush. "Th-thanks… your body looks amazing, too."

"Mine is _nothing _compared to yours…" Nicky responded, eyes tracing _every _inch of Jasper's sexy body.

"Shush, you're making me want to kiss you more," Jasper continued feeling up the smooth boy, massaging his flawless chest with a moan of delight. He didn't care about muscles or defined abs, Nicky was, in Jasper's mind, perfect in every way.

Blushing, Nicky responded quickly. "I-I wouldn't say _no _if you did…"

Taking that as plenty enough permission, Jasper brought their lips together for another heated kiss. Pouring every ounce of lust, want and desire he had ever felt for Nicky Harper into the boy through his lips. Not to mention he was still worshipping Nicky's chest, focusing on his small pink nipples nice and slow. The teen was thrilled when he felt Nicky kissing back with just as much passion and desire for him, with Nicky quickly getting his previous assertiveness back and trying to take back control of their kiss.

"Mm"! Jasper was surprised to feel Nicky pushing off the wall and suddenly putting both hands to his chest.

The nimble fingers exploring over every inch, taking their time to familiarise with the chiselled body. One hand moved high and the other stayed low, both caressing Jasper. Meanwhile their tongues played, only stopping when they bumped into the bench.

"Gawd, Nicky… you're sooo sexy…"

"S-Stop it!" Nicky blushed, playfully pushing Jasper backwards against the bench as he pulled the muscular teen into another kiss.

"Whyyy?" The brunette whined between kisses, trying to slip his tongue into Nicky's mouth. With both boys believing themselves to be versatile, it wasn't going to be easy to decide on a top. However, he was surprised to feel Nicky pin his tongue down effortlessly and push him harder onto the bench. "Mm… getting rough on me, sexy boy?"

"Showing you that you are _far _sexier…" Nicky purred, as he pushed Jasper back further in order to take _full _control.

Jasper laid back on the cool metal shivering and showing off his sculpted chest, thick bulge and overall amazing body. Nicky struggled to take it all in, _especially_ the boy's raging hard dick which was struggling against and begging for release from the dancers sweats and boxer briefs. "Tops are so sexy!"

"Bottoms are even sexier…" Nicky purred, as he broke the kiss in order to begin worshipping the hunk below him. With the teen almost nuzzling into the neck of the muscular teen in order to kiss and suckle on the skin. Wondering internally what Jasper would think, if he _marked _him. "I bet _yours _is hot as _fuck_…"

"Why don't we find out?" Jasper said, easing down the hem of sweats to reveal his hardened length to his crush. For a moment his heart stopped, or skipped a beat. He wasn't sure, just that this was too exciting to wait any longer.

The sexual tension becoming too much.

When Nicky didn't pull back from nuzzling his neck, Jasper giggled. "You gotta let go to see my ass,"

Said boy pouted a little but the thought of Jasper completely naked was just too much of a turn on, with Nicky pulling back in order to allow the muscular slightly older dancer to ease down his sweats and boxer briefs. Revealing himself to a shell shocked Nicky Harper, whose mouth dropped as he was able to completely take in the view of Jasper.

It was better than he could have imagined, while he thought Jasper was a god, he was changing it.

Jasper in his mind, was literal _sex _on legs.

Nervously gulping, Nicky's eyes lowered down the teen's muscular body until he reached the boy's v-lines, which his eyes followed into the neatly trimmed patch of dark pubic hair. Something Nicky found himself glad to see, having seen what a shaven boy looked like when Ricky decided to try it. He looked like a five-year-old, in Nicky's mind. Since his focus wasn't on Jasper's pubic hair however, Nicky's eyes continued down until he locked eyes on it.

The slightly tanned and completely erect cock of his sexy crush. A cock he had been mentally fantasizing about for weeks was just mere inches away from him. He couldn't quite tell how Jasper's cock compared to his own, with the teen deciding that they looked roughly the same in length but what had him was Jasper's thickness. It was a good bit thicker than his own, through it wasn't thick enough to scare the young chef.

It was as sexy and perfect, in Nicky's mind, as it's owner.

Hesitantly he reached out for it, getting mere inches away from the six-inch piece of perfection when Jasper teasingly rolled over and laid his bare chest across the bench. Instead of getting to admire his cock, now Nicky was able to see his bare toned ass in all its pure glory. It already looked perfect through his sweatpants every day as he walked away from the cafe but damn was it a delicious thing to see up close in person.

"_Soooo _hot…" Nicky moaned out.

Nicky couldn't help but stare at Jasper's smooth bubble butt, eyes running over the mounds of tight flesh as the boy pushed out at him almost inviting Nicky in for a taste. While usually Nicky's mind focused on Jasper's cock and the thought of worshiping his length, the boy knew he would never forget this ass. So round yet toned, muscular and soft all at once. He didn't know how to react besides massaging a cheek with one hand.

He was almost shocked at the smoothness. "You shave your butt?"

"It helps with dancing!" Jasper said defensively, a redness to his cheeks. "H-hot though, right?"

Giggling, Nicky couldn't help but tease. "Hell yeah, but _does _it actually help… or just don't like butt hair…"

"Shut up, Nicky." Jasper chuckled. Wiggling his firm ass at the boy, he looked back over his shoulder to once more admire his crush.

Nicky's dark hair was a little messy now, flipped to one side with a few strands falling over his face. There was that almost smug grin on his face and Nicky's perfect jawline that for some reason Jasper found annoyingly sexy. His white shirt was still hanging wide open for a full view of his chest, but it looked like Nicky's black pants were getting a little too tight for the sexy chef. Jasper, however, too a moment to just enjoy the view of a shell-shocked Nicky feeling up his ass with both hands since it meant Nicky didn't blush as his chest was stared at so intensely.

The hands of the young chef didn't stay on Jasper's bubble butt for long, with the sixteen-year-old bending back over the dancer in order to return to his work on the teen's neck. Allowing his own _throbbing _cock to grind away against the ass it had been dreaming of. Even if Nicky was denying both him and Jasper what they wanted, by keeping his cock locked away in the confines of his pants and boxer briefs.

"O-Oh god- Nic-Nicky!" Jasper moaned out, his voice cracking a little as Nicky's hidden away cock grinded against him.

"You know… I wish we had some lube," Licking along the boy's neck, Nicky purred into Jasper's ear. He pulled back before thrusting dry against his crush. "Wouldn't it be _hot_ if I could just ease inside right now?"

The almost slutty moan that leaked out of Jasper's moan, gave him the answer he wished.

"Would you like that Jasper, my cock sliding into your _sexy as fuck _ass?" Nicky continued, purring into the boy's ear while teasing the lobe with his tongue.

"Ye-yes, Nicky!" Pushing back, the dancer released another moan. "I want it!"

Gulping nervously, Nicky challenged the sexy dancer. "P-Prove it then…"

When the chef broke away from his body, Jasper almost _jumped_ up from the bench and backed down onto his knees. This action took Nicky by surprise, who took a step back only to be forced closer by Jasper's hands on his butt. Something that had Jasper himself moaning, as he enjoyed the feeling of Nicky's ass. The teen knowing he would want a piece of it, before he let Nicky out of his sight. Pulled close enough for the sexy older boy to plant a hard kiss on his crotch, almost making out with the cock through the fabric. His hands went to work squeezing and feeling up whatever he could grab, kissing lightly and making deep eye contact.

Jasper's hands soon moved around to unbuckle Nicky's belt, tormenting the boy by taking forever to unlatch the metal and pull the leather through. It was agonizing to watch, but so worth it when a loud zip filled the room and his pants were slowly lowered. Underneath Nicky wore a simple pair of black boxer briefs with a golden design woven into the hem, something a little fancy he had splurged on. Jasper seemed to enjoy the black fabric as he audibly moaned and was very quick in taking the head of Nicky's six and a quarter inch dick into his mouth.

While he wanted to moan or cry the boy's name, Nicky simply croaked in pleasure.

Grinning, Jasper's tongue went to work running around the ridge as he suckled the fabric covered head. All the while removing his pants even though he wanted to feel more of Nicky's soft butt.

"Y-You so have to let me see you like this more often!" Jasper grinned, as he pulled back to enjoy the view fully before grabbing the waistband of the boxer briefs. "Through, I'm going to enjoy _this _view more…"

With one firm tug, Jasper got the view he had dreamt of.

Though he didn't mean to let it slap him in the face, he was instantly greeted by an all too happy thin length. Thinner than his own but not by too much, in fact Jasper liked the slim but long shaft as he ran his tongue along its length while pulling away. It was a lighter shade than the rest of Nicky's body with the same light pink that was so faded it almost blended into the rest of his cock. But it twitched all the same against his horny tongue.

Around the six and a quarter length was a very neat bush of dark pubes, a finely tendered to garden that looked perfect on Nicky's otherwise smooth body. His balls hung tightly, the egg-shaped orbs tightly nestled in but still looking plump and ready for a good milking Jasper planned to give them. They were mostly smooth, however, something that surprised Jasper. Leaning in, he took an orb into his mouth and began slobbering on the salty and lightly hairy sack while running his tongue all over it.

Nicky couldn't hold back his guttural moan as Jasper started to work his nuts, his cock jumping as he twitched.

"You are so _hot_…" Jasper moaned around the chef's young nuts, blushing a little as Nicky's cock rubbed against the top of his face and head.

"You should have ordered my nuts sooner," Grinding Jasper let Nicky know what he wanted. "Thanks, I'm now more interested in this beauty."


End file.
